


Toothache

by Tuesdays



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Multi, No Angst, No Sex, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdays/pseuds/Tuesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Laura can't pick Danny up from the dentist?<br/>A very irritated and slightly amused Carmilla, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt: Muse A gets their wisdom teeth pulled out, and Muse B has to deal with their medicated antics. (OT3 option: Muse C thinks it's hilarious) Bonus: Muse A and Muse B are friends/enemies.

Carmilla Karnstien was a rude, selfish, possessive vampire who only ever cared for herself (and whether or not she’d like to admit it, she cared for Laura too). She made others cower in fear with a single look and could punch anything through three walls without breaking a sweat.  
So why the hell was she driving the tall redhead’s truck? And why the hell was the said redhead dancing in the passenger’s seat like a jittery puppy who was too excited to get home?  
…It was a rather long story.  
Danny had to have her wisdom teeth pulled out, and unfortunately Laura had classes all evening. Carmilla just so happened to be the next person on Danny’s contacts, so she was called and was told that the jolly green giant couldn’t drive herself.  
Why she had decided to come instead of leaving the Xena to fend for herself?  
Laura, probably.  
(She was actually just that nice)  
She made sure to inform Laura before going to pick up the stray from the dentist.  
“Now I’m so hi-igh!”  
The vampire debated on whether or not she should just jump out of the truck.  
The drugged up giant was driving her insane. She had no idea just how idiotic humans could be when they were put on medical drugs.  
Apparently the result was shown by a very dumb, very childlike six foot two ginger.  
Danny seemed to notice the vampire’s dismay when she looked at her with her wide blue eyes, decked out in innocence. She gave a soft smile and gently poked the brunette’s arm.  
“Girl, what’s your problem?” She sang along with the lines of Childish Gambino’s ‘Sober’ as best as she could with the gauze still in her mouth, giggling when she realized how well the lyrics fit.  
“Beanpole so help me I will rip your vocal chords straight from your throat if you keep singing.” The vampire hissed in her direction, keeping her eyes on the road.  
The tall girl stared at her, wide eyed and shocked. Her eyes began to water, her hands folding together in her lap as she looked down at them. “Please don’t! The evil man already took all my teeth.” The redhead was on the verge of tears, Carmilla could hear it.  
No good. Laura would kill her if the girl was crying.  
“A-Ah, sorry,” the brunette practically choked on the words, “I promise I won’t. Just, just don’t cry, and stop overreacting. He only took four teeth and-”  
“FOUR?! That’s like…” Danny tried counting on her fingers, “Six teeth!”  
Carmilla slammed her head so hard on the steering wheel she ended up honking the horn.

-

“Girl the hell up, Xena.”  
“But I don’t know how to walk! Go on without me!”  
Carmilla was going to pop a blood vessel over this. She had to get the girl into her dorm room.  
Or she could just leave her there…  
“Look! A butterfly!”  
The broody girl looked up just in time to see the drugged girl chase after an insect she was pretty sure wasn’t a butterfly, only to watch her trip over her own two feet and nearly fall over.  
If Carmilla smacked her head with her hand any harder, she was sure that it would go through her skull.  
She walked over and helped the girl stand, wrapping her arm around the taller girl’s waist. Danny stared down at her with big puppy eyes, her cheeks puffed out and her hair slightly tousled.  
Carmilla blinked before looking away.  
No, she definitely did not think she looked cute.  
“Carm!”  
Carmilla would have blushed at the nickname if the ginger didn’t all but drop her weight on her. “You have to carry me!”  
The vampire pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, her arm still keeping its hold on the girl.  
“You’re twice as tall as me, jolly green giant."  
“But-”  
“Slapshot, no.”  
“But Carm-”  
“NO.”  
Danny pouted, her gauze stuffed cheeks making her look equivalent to that of a bunny.  
The vampire stopped talking and looked away because damn it that was really fucking cute.  
“But you have to carry me. You’re the knight in shining armor.”  
“Speak for yourself, Xena. That’s you.”  
“But you saved Laura and Perry and Lafontaine and Kirsch and Betty and Elsie and Natalie-” the redhead took a breath before looking at the vampire, the pout still present, “and me. I tried to be the knight but Laura hates me. So now you’re the knight.”  
So this is how she really felt, huh?  
The vampire felt a little bad. She didn’t really like the girl, but she admired her bravery and her need to spring into action all of a sudden when it’s needed. She protects who she loved, and that was interesting to her.  
“Okay.”  
The confused and blubbering girl looked at Carmilla again, tilting her head like a confused animal.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes Clifford, okay. I’ll carry you.” Just as the word left the brunette’s mouth, she hoisted herself upright and picked up the tall ginger bridal style. She was about to walk to the dorms before Danny started wiggling in her arms. "What now? You over grown dog." Carmilla hissed once more, trying not to drop her. "It'll be waaayyyy easier to carry me this way silly!" The redhead giggled as she wrapped her legs around Carmilla's waist, resting on her hip and laying her chin on the top of her head. Much like a koala trying to climb a tiny tree.  
But the vampire had to admit, it was easier.  
"Onwards!" The loopy redhead giggled, poking the brunette's side.  
The vampire tried to scowl, but there was a hint of a smile as she began to walk to the dorms, the overgrown koala clinging to her the whole time.

-

How could she fall asleep?  
They has only been walking for a short three minutes.  
Carmilla readjusted the sleeping girl on her side, unlocking the door to her dorm and walking inside.  
The giant opened her eyes, giggling softly as she detached herself from the vampire and bounded into the room.  
Carmilla blinked for a moment before her eye began to twitch. "I thought you were asleep."  
"I wasn't!" The redhead giggled as she grabbed Laura's cookies off her desk. "You brought me home!"  
The vampire's undead heart practically sank at that. The fact that the redhead called their dorm 'home' made her feel terrible. She really had taken her place in Laura's life, hadn't she?  
But she couldn't think for long, since the girl decided almost swallow all of Laura's favorite food.  
With vampiric speed, Carmilla managed to take the cookies away from the giant.  
She hid it beneath her bed, figuring that if she put the container somewhere up high (even for her), the girl could reach it easily.  
"But I want snacks!" The loopy girl pouted, crossing her arms.  
The vampire rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. "Too bad. You have to wait." She told the taller girl, sitting down on her bed and pulling out a book. She heard nothing in retort. Assuming that she won, she smirked and began her reading.  
Only to be interrupted by the medicated ginger once more when she decided that Carmilla's entire body was comfier than Laura's bed.  
If she wasn't in the predicament she was currently dealing with, the vampire would've blushed.  
"Get off me Xena!"  
"Tell me a bedtime story."  
"What the hell? No! Get off!"  
"I bet you tell Laura bedtime stories."  
"I do not!" (She does).  
"Pleeeaaasseeee?" Danny practically whimpered, blinking up at Carmilla's face.  
The brunette sighed loudly, running her finger through her own hair before shaking her head. "Fine. But I need you off me so I can breathe, mutt."  
The ginger sprung up, getting off of the vampire but still laying on her bed with her head on the broody girl's chest.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes again, blushing faintly as she began to read her book out loud, praying that her little girlfriend would come back soon.

-

Laura trudged her way back to her dorm room, a thick book cradled in one arm and another sleeve of cookies in the other. She unlocked the door, ready to face plant on her bed. Until she saw her Lit TA asleep on her girlfriend’s chest.  
Wait, what?  
She knew that the vampire was picking up the tall girl, but she didn’t think that she would bring her into their dorm. And let her sleep on her.  
She cursed herself for not having a camera on her phone. But a thought quickly struck the small girl.  
She did have a webcam…

-

A moment later, Laura had filled up at least half of her space her laptop with pictures of the “cat and dog”. Carmilla woke shortly after, making Laura dive into her bed and pretend she was sleeping.  
“Cupcake, your webcam light is still on.”  
“Dang it.” The brunette sighed as she sat up, smiling at her girlfriend. Carmilla simply scowled. “Tell anyone and I’ll take all of your cookies.”  
“Calm down bloodsucker. How was she?”  
“Awful, but I tolerated it for you.”  
“And I appreciate that very much. Care to tell me why you’re cuddling with her?”  
“Laura…”  
“I mean, I know you’re a secret cuddler but I didn’t know you liked Danny.”  
“Kill me now.” The vampire said just as Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. The look on her girlfriend’s face made Laura shake with silent laughter. “I’ve never seen her act like such a puppy before. It’s cute.”  
The broody girl rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit.  
“Yeah, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a ot3 drabble series


End file.
